


lovesick

by purugly



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Sickfic, nice & fluffy i promise, warning for emetophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purugly/pseuds/purugly
Summary: quite literally, in this case.(akali overworks herself)





	lovesick

She can’t help but feel jealous when Kai’Sa brings other girls home.

But why should she be? It’s not like they’re anything more than friends, as much as Akali wants them to be.

Evelynn places a clawed hand on her shoulder. “Best to distract yourself, love.”

So she shuts herself up in the writing room and loses herself in her lyrics.

Evelynn brings her food every now and then. She can’t remember the last time she slept.

She doesn’t even hear the gentle, polite knock on the door until Kai’Sa says her name.

She jerks her head up from her desk. “Come in.”

“Are you okay? I wanted to check on you. . . you’ve been in here for three days.”

Akali looks up. “I’m fine.”

“Your eyes are red, and your face is flushed. . .” Kai’Sa frowns. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Just tired.”

Kai’Sa puts her palm to Akali’s forehead. She knows the action means nothing, but it sends a shiver down her spine nonetheless.

“You’re burning up. I’m dragging you to bed.” Kai’Sa offers Akali her hand.

Akali takes it, but her legs feel like jello. She drops to the floor almost as soon as she leaves the chair.

“Are you alright?”

“I think so. . .” Akali hasn’t even realized how tired she is until now. Has she really not seen Kai’Sa for three days. . .?

She squeaks out loud when Kai’Sa scoops her up.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Kai’Sa reassures.

Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Akali feels dizzy. Like. . .

_Oh no._

“Kai’Sa, put me down for a second. . .”

“Okay. . .?” Kai’Sa obliges.

Akali barely makes it to the nearest bathroom before she feels the bile and acid rise in her throat. She vomits in the sink.

She can barely keep herself upright, she’s shaking so hard. Her legs give way again.

She doesn’t know how long she’s on the floor before Kai’Sa is in the doorway.

_Wait, this is. . . Fuck._

“Akali? Are you – oh.”

She feels so lightheaded, she’s barely aware of Kai’Sa picking her up again.

She sets Akali down on the bed and puts the covers over her.

“Sorry I puked in your sink,” Akali rasps.

Kai’Sa smiles and shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. Get some rest, sweetie, I’ll take care of you. Be right back.”

Akali closes her eyes. She opens them when she feels a cool sensation on her head.

Kai’Sa is sitting on the other side of the bed, holding a wet towel to Akali’s head.

“Kai’Sa. . . I love youuu,” Akali mumbles.

Kai’Sa giggles. “Go back to sleep.”

Then she kisses the top of Akali’s head.

When she wakes up, Kai’Sa is gone, but she feels a lot better.

She yawns and sits up. _Something smells good downstairs._

She’s relieved to find that when she gets out of Kai’Sa’s bed, she can actually stand up. Gingerly, she begins to head down the stairs.

When she gets to the kitchen, she sees Kai’Sa turning the stove off.

“Hi,” she croaks.

Kai’Sa turns her head. “What are you doing down here?”

“I woke up. Something smelled good down here, so I came down.”

She rolls her eyes. “Go back upstairs. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Akali’s never really been in Kai’Sa’s room before today.

It’s nice. It feels like an ordinary room, just. . . massive.

She sees a remote for the flatscreen in front of the bed on Kai’Sa’s nightstand. She clicks it on.

Whatever show’s on seems to have just started. She sees a lot of American names she doesn’t recognize, but she likes the theme song.

“I’ll be there for you, when the day starts to pour,” she sings, reading the closed captions.

“Watching _Friends_?”, Kai’Sa asks. Akali hadn’t even noticed her standing in the doorway. She’s holding a wooden tray with a bowl and a mug on it.

“How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to hear you sing the opening,” she giggles. “It was cute.”

_Did she just call me cute? For real?_ Akali lets the awkward silence hang in the air for a bit.

“Anyways, I made you dinner. Chicken noodle soup and ginger ale.” She brings the tray to the bed.

Akali eyes the mug holding the ginger ale.

“The ‘hot choclety milk’ mug?”

“Sorry,” Kai’Sa says. “It was the first cup I saw. I thought it would make you laugh, at least.”

_Now I just feel bad._ “It’s okay. Thanks for everything.”

There’s another awkward pause as Kai’Sa watches Akali eat her soup.

“Hey, umm. . .” Kai’Sa scratches her cheek nervously. “You said something earlier, before you fell asleep.”

Akali almost drops her spoon. _Ah, fuck._

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Or was that just fever-talk?”

_Shit. Shit shit shit. This is how I die. Kai’Sa is going to kill me, right here and right now._

“Uhhhhhhhh. . .”

“It’s okay if it was just fever-talk.” Kai’Sa stares at the door frame.

“Umm. . . I meant it. I really do love you, Kai’Sa. . . I hope that doesn’t make things awkward between us.”

“Oh!” Kai’Sa brightens up immediately. “I’m glad. I love you too. A lot.”

“Then. . .” Akali swallows nervously. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Kai’Sa giggles. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” She sits down on the bed next to her, puts her arms around her neck, and kisses her cheek.

“I love you, Akali,” she whispers in her ear, nuzzling her head into the crook of Akali’s neck.

She kisses Kai’Sa’s head. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to gal for motivating me to work on this one


End file.
